marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2
... Although the body of Seward Trainer is a lifeless husk kept alive by life support machines, his mind lives on in cyberspace after an encounter with Doctor Octopus in virtual reality.Seward's mind became trapped in virtual reality in . He has been spending his time evading the security software that has been trying to purge him since his presence was detected. However, he intends to find out and stop the plans of his daughter, implanting part of his consciousness into her computers in order to mine them for the appropriate data. After completing his mission, Seward then flees the scene in order to take cover. Meanwhile, Ben Reilly is using Seward's virtual reality technology to find a trace of his friend's consciousness. Although Seward is fascinated over his current situation, Ben worries what will happen if Trainer's mind is gone from his body for too long. After failing to find Seward, Ben packs his bag and leaves for his job as a bodyguard for mobster Jason Tso. He hates the job since he knows that Tso is currently at war with Doctor Octopus over some advanced computer processors.All technological references in this story were state of the art when this story was written in 1995. However, modern readers should consider these all to be topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. On his way out, he wonders if he should stop in Carrie Bradley, but decides against it as she is likely still mad at him for abruptly ending their last date.Ben and Carrie's date happened in . While at Club Noir, Jason Tso contacts his Alystaire Smyth. He is furious that Doctor Octopus and her minions have attacked his club twice and demands swift reprisals. Smythe tells Jason to calm down and that they will get their revenge soon, telling Tso to come down to his lab in an hour. On his way out, Jason is stopped by his right-hand man Orlando Kannor. Orlando tells his boss that there are reporters from the Daily Bugle who wants to interview Jason about the attack on his club. Having no time for such things, Tso orders Kannor to deal with them. That's when he notices that Ben Reilly hasn't shown up for work and is annoyed that his newest bodyguard is always late. As Kannor is dealing with Ken Ellis and Angela Yin, Ben Reilly arrives for work. He is concerned that they might mistake him for Peter Parker. Unfortunately, when he tries to slip away, Angela "recognizes" Ben and goes to talk to him. Figuring that his cover is blown, Ben is relieved when Angela figures that "Peter Parker" is working undercover for a story.Angela makes mention how Peter Parker recently moved away to start a new career and raise a family. Peter discovered that his wife Mary Jane was pregnant in . He later retired as Spider-Man in . At the time of this story, Peter and Mary Jane had relocated to Portland, as seen in - . Although Ben has evaded a potential situation, Orlando notices that Ben and Angela seem to know each other, and immediately doesn't like it as he has been suspicious of Reilly ever since he was employed at Club Noir. Meanwhile, at the Darnell Building, Jason Tso arrives for his meeting with Alistair Smythe. However, Tso becomes annoyed that he is being kept in the lobby when he wants revenge. This causes Smythe to laugh and he then shows Tso his Cyberslayers who will not grant Jason with his desired revenge, they will also slaughter their competition. He explains that the Cyberslayer are the legacy of the Spider-Slayer technology that was created by his father and the culmination of his plots to kill Spider-Man once and for all.Smythe goes through quite a bit of his family history here: * He mentions his father, Spencer Smythe, who built the first Spider-Slayer in . He attempted to kill Spider-Man many times with his Spider-Slayer robots until his death in . * Alistair has since attempted to avenge his father's death by going after Spider-Man himself, starting in . * Lastly, Alistaire mentions how he had recently altered his body to become the ultimate Spider-Slayer. This was during the Attack of the Spider-Slayers even which ran from to . Although this is his intended purpose for his Cyberslayers, Smythe is certain that Doctor Octopus and her minions will be nothing but fodder when he takes his creations on their first test run. At that moment, at her secret headquarters, Doctor Octopus expresses her frustrations to her minions -- Looter, Overdrive and Aura -- over their failulre to recover the stolen computer processors that she needs for her own schemes. He tantrum is interrupted by the Master Programmer who tells her that Jason Tso is calling for her. Answering the call, the Doctor is asked for a meeting in neutral territory so they can discuss a peaceful resolution to their ongoing feud. While back at Club Noir, Orlando Kannor decides to verify his suspicions by doing a background check on Ben Reilly. This alerts Seward Trainer, who fears that Ben's lack of identity will convince Kannor that he is a spy or a cop, decides to do something to protect Reilly.Seward mentions that for Ben thought himself to be a clone of the past five years. Some facts: * Ben Reilly is actually a clone of Spider-Man who was created in . Defeated and thought to be dead, the clone was disposed of in . * However, the clone survived and left New York to start a new life for himself, as seen in the Parker Legacy story arc. * Seward states that was roughly five years ago. This should be considered a factual reference per the Sliding Timescale as it is an accurate measure of time that has passed in the modern age between Amazing Spider-Man #149 and this story. * Ben Reilly was recently convinced that he was not a clone, but the real Peter Parker in . However, Seward is involved in a plan orchestrated by the Green Goblin in order to sew confusion between Peter Parker and Ben Reilly, as revealed in . Back at the hideout of Doctor Octopus, both she and the Master Programmer figure that Jason Tso is trying to lead them into a trap. However, she figures that with her new strike force, she will be able to defend herself. As she plots, she is unaware that she is being secretly observed by FBI agent Joe Wade who has infiltrated Doctor Octopus' gang and tries to slip away to warn her superiors. However, he doesn't go unnoticed as his spying is observed by Linette Martinez, a loyal follower of Doctor Octopus. By this time, Seward Trainer has pushed himself to the limit to create false records about Ben Reilly. Although this satisfied Orlando Kannor, he wonders why someone with a clean record would be interested in working for Tso. That's when Jason calls him and orders Orlando to organize his men for their meeting with Doctor Octopus. As Kannor rallies the men, he notices that Ben Reilly is still absent. Having heard that this meeting is taking place at the Children's Zoo, Ben Reilly has slipped away to change into the Scarlet Spider in order to prevent any violence from erupting around the innocent zoo attendees. However, upon his arrival, the Spider is ambushed by Aura, Overdrive and the Looter. As the Spider tries to lure the villains away from the people, they are then attacked by a pair of Cyberslayers piloted remotely by Jason Tso and Alistaire Smythe. As they make short work of the minions of Doctor Octopus, Jason Tso revels in the power of these cybernetic creatures and begins plotting to betray Smythe and take them for himself. The battle eventually draws the attention of the police and the FBI who arrive on the scene. With the Looter and his cohorts incapacitated, the Cyberslayers leave, ending the conflict. Also arriving on the scene is Orlando Kannor and his men, who decide to disburse upon seeing the authorities on the scene. With the Looter, Aura, and Overdrive being taken into police custody, FBI agent Stephanie Briggs asks the Spider to come in for questioning. However, the Scarlet Spider politely declines and quickly swings away. While at Smythe's lab, Jason Tso continues to plot against his partner. Finally, that Doctor Octopus' hideout, the Doctor fumes at being double-crossed and vows to destroy Jason Tso, his Cyberslayers, and the Scarlet Spider once and for all. ... Cyberwar continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}